


A abdl Steven universe story

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: Amethyst finds something in her room. She decided to use it on Steven.





	A abdl Steven universe story

It was the middle of the night in beach city. Steven was stepping in his head soundly. Unbenounced to him Amethyst was coming up the stairs, with a pair of headphones and remote control.

 

She had found it in room, the it way in a glass box that said “Mind control device do not use.”. But Amethyst didn't really care, she wanted to see if it worked. She put the headphones on Steven's head. “Now let's see.” Amethyst said looking at the remote.

 

There was a button and a microphone on it. Amethyst pressed the button “Get up.” Amethyst said into the microphone. Steven got out of his bed still asleep. Amethyst was surprised that it actually worked.

 

Amethyst then made a devilish grin. “Come over to me.” she said. Steven did so still asleep, he stopped right in front of Amethyst. “Turn around.” Amethyst said,Steven turned around. Amethyst then giggled and dove into the back of Steven's pants.

 

“Wedgie!” she shouted pulling up Steven tighty whities. Steven was still asleep “Boy your one hard sleeper huh?” she said letter go of Steven’s underwear, ‘Now what?’ she thought. Amethyst then looked over and the now drooling Steven, his pants then fell down.

 

Amethyst giggled at this “What’s wrong Steven? Can't keep your pant on?” she laughed at her own joke. Amethyst then remembered something she said a while ago “Human should just stop wearing clothes.” She mutters.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Amethyst said on the mic. Steven started unbuttoning his pajama shirt the he though it of. Steven the pulled down his underwear to wear his pants were, he  then stepped out of them. Amethyst started laughing.

 

“Oh this is just to good!” she said. Amethyst then remembered something, she quickly rant to her room and came out holding box of adult diapers. She had given them to Greg as a gift Steven was born, but he didn't want them, so Amethyst houlded onto them.

 

Amethyst then pulled a diaper out of the box. “Lay down on you bed.” She said thought the remote. Steven, who was still staring there the whole time, walked over to his bed and played down. Amethyst walked up the stairs unfolded the diaper, put in under Steven, and folded it around him.

 

Amethyst them closed the diaper, she could hardly hold back her laughter. “Wow Steven your new outfit is really cool.” She said sarcastically. Amethyst decided not to do anything until the morning, to see how Steven would react.

 

Amethyst tucked Steven back in “Goodnight diaper boy.” she said retreated her room.

 

* * *

 

Steven woke up a few hours later. The sun was shining all thought the house. “Man that was a good sleep.” Steven said, he then felt strange. The blankets were touched his bare skin. “Guess I speed naked.” Steven shrugged getting up not noticing the diaper.

 

“Guess I better get dressed.” he said heading to his dresser. “ _Don't get dressed_.” a voice through the headphones. It was Amethyst, she was watching Steven though secret cameras Pearl had installed to watch Steven.

 

“On second thought. Nah I'm fine. I don't have to go anywhere.” Steven said, Amethyst start giggling. “ _Look in the mirror_.” Amethyst said, Steven then walked over to his mirror noticing the diaper and headphones.

 

“Wha- Why am I wearing these!?” he shouted, he then moved his hands to grabbed the headphones. “ _Don't take the headphones off._ ” Amethyst said . Steven stopped his arm from the headphones, then he grabbed his diaper.

 

“ _Don't take your diaper off either._ ” Amethyst said steven the let go of his diaper. “ _This is your outfit today._ ” Amethyst Steven nodded “I think i'll wear this today.” he said “ _Say “Imma cool diaper boy.” ._ ” Amethyst said.

 

“Imma cool diaper boy” Steven then gave a kissy face. Amethyst was howling in laughter Steven stopped and went down stairs. He went down to the fridge and opened it, only to find one baby bottle.

 

“What I can’t drink that.” Steven said another “ _Drink it_.” Amethyst. Steven looked around and found nothing else. “Guess I have no choice.” he said grabbing the bottle started sucking on it. What Steven doesn't know was that the bottle had laxatives in it.

 

Steven finished the bottle “That wasn't actually half bad.” he said putting the empty  bottle down. Suddenly there was a grounding in Steven stomach “Gotta go.” Steven then ran to the bathroom. But it was to late, there was a * _FRRRRRRRT_ * sound and the back or Steven’s diaper became brown. Followed but a soft * _psssss_ * sound and a yellow spot on the front of his diaper appeared.

 

Steven started to tearing up. “ _Fall you your but._ ” Amethyst said. Steven fell down oh his but, the mess in his diaper squishing when he did so. Steven began to cry proper “ _Suck you thumb._ ” Amethyst said. Steven put his left thumb in the mouth and sucked on it.

 

* * *

 

Amethyst was howling with laughter in her room looking at Steven thought the camera’s. “Now yell “I want my mommy”” She said the the microphone on the controller  “I want my mommy!” Steven yelled.

 

Amethyst then had an idea. “If Steven wants his mommy then that's what he'll get.” Amethyst then morphed to look like Steven mom Rose Quartz and headed out of her room. Steven was still crying in his messy diaper.

 

He suddenly saw Amethyst come in front of him “Mom!?” Steven shouted confused. “Yes” Amethyst said trying to imitate Rose’s voice “Its me, your mommy.” “What how I don't understa-” Steven was interrupted buy Amethyst putting a pacifier in his mouth.

 

“Shhhh” Amethyst said picking Steven up. “Go to sleep.” she said holding the remote. Steven fell quickly asleep, Amethyst giggled a headed back to her room.

 

* * *

 

Steven woke up later “What a weird dream.” He said. Steven then noticed something, he was in a crib. Not only that but she was in Amethyst's room, still wearing a diaper. “W-w-w” Steven stuttered.

 

“Yo, Steven.” Amethyst said coming from behind “Amethyst!” Steven yelled confused “What happened?” he asked. “Well… I found you in a messy diaper asking for your mommy.” she began “Oh” Steven realizing what said blushing.

 

“I morphed into rose, brought you into my room and changed your diaper.” she concluded. Steven just looked abashed “Why am I in a crib?” he asked. “Found it. Thought you would look cute in it,and you did”

 

“Oh.” Steven said again, his face becoming more red. “Can I go now?” he asked “Nope.” Amethyst said. “What! Why not!?” Steven yelled. “Well I never really got to be with you as a baby.” Amethyst began “And by your display, I think you want be a baby again.” she lied.

 

“What are you saying?” “What I'm saying is.” Amethyst morphed to look like rose again “I'll be your mommy.” Steven’s blush grew even bigger. “I just dont think I can.” Steven said Amethyst looked shock “Fine.” she said.

 

Amethyst then lower the crib bars “You can go.” Steven walked out. “Oh before you go.” Amethyst said pulling out the mind control headphone. “Thanks.” Steven said putting back on the headphones.

 

He then walked of Amethyst's room, Amethyst giggled. “ _If you don't want me to be your mommy, then you'll be a diaper baby for all to see_.” she said to herself heading to the room

 

* * *

 

 

Steven walked out of Amethyst’s room. “Now what?” He said as the door closed “ _Get dressed but keep your diaper on_.” Amethyst said though the headphones. “Guess I better get dressed.” Steven said.

 

He dress himself in his normal read shirt with yellow star with blue jeans, the only difference was a bulge where his diaper was. “Loosen your pants.” Amethyst said, Steven loosened his pans so that they would fall down eventually.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “It's unlocked-waooh!” Steven was interrupted by his pants falling down causing him to fall down the stairs “Steven are you ok.” the voice said, it was Connie. She opened the door and graphed when she saw Steven.

 

His was knocked out wearing nothing but a shirt and diaper, his diapered but raised high in the air. “Steven!” Connie shouted “Are you ok? What happened?” she asked. Steven didn't responded, but there was a * _psssss_ * should and a yell stop a papers on the front of his diaper.

 

“Ewww! Steven!” Connie said jumping back, she then noticed the headphones. “What are these?” she asked out loud. Connie then pick up the headphones. A sudden urge make her want to put them on, she did so.

 

“Now what to do next?” she asked out loud. “ _Go to sleep._ ” Amethyst  said though the head phones. Connie cuddly yawned “Man i'm tired all of sudden.” she said. Connie the laid down next to Steven.

 

Amethyst then walked out of her room “Wet yourself.” she said into the remote. Connie didn't respond, but a * _psssss_ * sound was heard again a dark spot appearing on jeans. “Well-well-well” amethyst said morphing back to look like Rose.

 

“Looks like mama Rose has two wittle diaper babies to take care of.” Amethyst said picking Steven and Connie up,back to her room.

 

* * *

 

Steven woke up later back in the crib, wearing nothing but a diaper. Only this time connie was in it to, she to was wearing nothing but a diaper. “Oh my god!” Steven said covering his eyes. “Huh? Waa?” Connie said opening her eyes.

 

“C-c-connie your.” Steven said pointing at Connie. She looked down and exposed self “Eeep!” Connie said covering herself “Steven,don't look!” she yelled. “I'm not!” Steven yelled back “I think you should get used to it.” the two looked over to se Amethyst, arms crossed and frowning.

 

“Amethyst! Why are we back here?” Steven asked, Connie looked at him confused. “Well I found you knocked out in another wet diaper.” Amethyst said, Steven blused. Amethyst then pointing “And Connie I found you laying down Peeing her pants.” she said, Connie blushed even more than Steven.

 

“So I brought you back her and changed and put you in diapers.” Amethyst continued. The two continued to blush. “I know what you kids need.” Amethyst Steven and Connie looked a her confused. “You two clearly need more time as babies.” Amethyst then morphed to look like Rose again.

 

“Luckily for you mama Rose is here.” she said. Steven and Connie looked at each other Steven began to speak “Uh no thanks am-” Steven was intruded but Amethyst putting a pacifier in his mouth.

 

“Ah-ah-ah” Amethyst said “This time you have no choice.” she then turned to Connie “You can choose though, Connie.” Connie looked at Amethyst, then as Steven. “I'll stay with Steven.” she said hugging Steven, Steven blushed at this.

 

“Very well.” Amethyst said picking Steven and Connie up “But I'm Afraid I have to punish you two.” “Punish?” Both Steven and Connie said. “Yes punish. For you Steven rejecting my offer even though you clearly need it .” Steven blushed.  

 

Amethyst then looked at Connie “And Connie for peeing you pants like the baby you are.” Connie blushed ever harder. “Now come on babies.” she said heading out to her room “Let's go.” Amethyst then walked to the door to the outside.

 

“Where are we going?” Steven asked. “Not we,you two.” Amethyst said. She the thought them outside. “Your punishment is that you two have to spend a hour outside only in your diapers.” Amethyst said.

 

“What!” Steven and Connie yelled. Before they could do anything Amethyst shut the door and locked it. “Well now what?” Connie asked “I guess we have some fun on the beach.” Steven says.

 

“You can't be serious!?” Connie yelled “Yeah I know a place where no one can see us c'mon.” Steven the dragged Connie away. Amethyst giggled seeing the through the window walking away.

 

She turned around to see an angry Pearl. “Uh…” Amethyst said. “Amethyst.” Pearl said “Yeah Pearl.” Amethyst said back. “What on earth did I just watch!?” Pearl yelled asked “Uh… mama Rose giving her babies punishment.” Amethyst neveisly.

 

“Why are they being punished?” asked Pearl  “Because they didn't active being babies, even though they need it.” Amethyst said “This is ridiculous” Pearl said walking to the door. “Nope.” Amethyst then tied Pearl in her whip.

 

“AMETHYST!” Pearl shouted “What?” Amethyst asked sarcastically “Untie me at once!” Pearl shouted “Nope.” Amethyst said, she then brought out the mind control headphones and pacifier and put the and Pearl.

 

“Don't take out the pacifier.” Amethyst said thought the remote. Pearl tried to spit out the pacifier, but couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Amethyst giggled at this “What's wrong P, cat go your tongue?” she taunted.

 

“Mmmph!” was all Pearl could say. “Now to do next?” Amethyst thought out loud. She then snapped her fingers “I now.” she said, Amethyst’s whip the disappeared. Before pearl could do amethyst amethyst said “Stand up.” into the remote.

 

Pearl stood up arms on either side. “Grab you pants.” Amethis said Pearl did so “Now put them apart.” Amethyst command. Pearl began to do so, little tears began to form. Until there was a * _RIIIP_ * sound and her pant were in half. Releveling red panties with yellow stars on them.

 

“Nice panties P.” Amethyst said sarcastically “Why don't you do a little spin.” she said, but not in the remote. Pearl sighed completely defeated, she knew if she didn't do it Amethyst would just would you just say it in to the remote a she’d do it anyway.  

 

So Pearl did a spin. Amethyst giggle and walked behind her when she finished. “Ya know.” Amethyst said giving Pearl a light spank “I don't think panties are for you. Do you?” Pearl shouted her head to say no.

 

“Then you know what to do.” Amethyst said. Pearl sighed again and morphed her panties into a thick, white diaper, it was twice as thick as Steven and Connie’s. “Perfect, wouldnd you agree?” Amethyst asked Pearl.

 

Pearl nodded in agreement. “Looked that way.” Amethyst said pointing to Steven’s room. Pearl, of course, did this without question. “Now keep looking that way baby. Mama’s gonna make a special drink for you.” Amethyst said before Turning away

 

* * *

 

“Ok turn around now.” Amethyst said a few mints latter. Pearl turned around to reveal the drink, it was a baby bottle filled with whiskey. Amethyst then picked up Pearl and removed her pacifier “ Open up Pearly” amethyst said in a sing song voice.

 

Pearl did so and put the bottle in her mouth and started drinking. Pearls mind started to weekend when every drop. When she finished, her eye were half open. Amethyst grinned and sat Pearl down.

 

“Pearl.” Amethyst said trying to imitate Rose. “Rose ‘hic is that ‘hic’ you?” Pearl said hiccuping with slurred speech. “Yes it is, my Pea-.” Amethyst said, but was intruded but Pearl hugging hear.

 

“Oh Rose, I ‘hic’ miss you so ‘hic’ mtuch. Let's leave and explore the ‘hic’ galaxy together.” Pearl said as a * _BOOOLRT*_ and * _psssss_ * was heard as Pearl used her diaper. Amethyst giggled “I think you need a diaper change before we go anywhere.” she said.

 

Pearl didn't say anything, she fell asleep still hugging. Amethyst giggled “Come on Pearly, let's get you changed.” she said she the carried Pearl to her room.

 

* * *

 

Pearl woke up later in a jumper. “Huh wha.” Pearl said still confused looking around. She then remembered what happened “Amethyst!” she shouted. “Yes.” Amethyst said back to her normal self.

 

“You little!” Pearl shouted trying to get out of the jump, but failed since she was off the ground and just swung her legs rapidly. Amethyst giggled at this “What wrong P?” she asked. “You know very well what's wrong!” Pearl shouted.

 

“What you wanna go up?” Amethyst asked pushing the jumper down. Pearl then realised that the jumper was attached to the ceiling by bungee cords. “Don't you dar-eeeeee!” Pearl said, but was interrupted but Amethyst letting go launching her up.

 

When it stopped bouncing she was dazed “Did my widdle baby have at a fun lift.” Amethyst said morphing to look like rose again. Pearl just crossed her arms and frownd. “Come on P!” Amethyst shouted “You can't tell me you didn't have a little fun!”

 

Pearl looked and red “Well…” she said trailing off “Ah ha! I knew it!” Amethyst shouted. Pearl blushed “I just like Rose part!” she blurted out. “Sure you do.” Amethyst said crossing her arms. Pearl just remain silent and sloshed back.

 

“You like all of it, don't you?” Amethyst asked. Pearl just nodded “I knew it!” Amethyst shouted, she the picked up Pearl. “Come on baby.” Amethyst said “Give moma Rose a smile.” Pearl just continued frowning

 

Until Amethyst tickled her chest, making Pearl giggled. “They we go, don't you feel better?” Amethyst asked. “Yes moma Rose.” Pearl said smiling. “Let's go meet the rest of the widdle babies.” Amethyst said waking outof her room.

 

“No!” Pearl shouted “What wrong?” Amethyst asked “Can it just be the two of us mama Rose?” Pearl asked. “Alright.” Amethyst said “Yaa!” Pearl shouted. Amethyst chuckled as they continued.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Steven and Connie were still outside building a sand castle on the secret part of beach. “Steven are you sure no one can see us?” Connie asked blushing “Of course.” Steven said non salinity. Suddenly amethyst came along, carrying Pearl.

 

“How are my widdle babies doing?” she asked “Were doing fine.” Steven said. “Good.” Amethyst said “Now let me introduce the next widdle baby.” she brought up Pearl, she waved. “Pearl?” Both Steven and Connie said a the same it.

 

“Hello you two.” Pearl said. “Why are you in diapers?” Steven asked “Well when I saw mama Rose I couldn't resists.” Pearl lies “We've been having fun inside.” she added. “Sorry about that.” Amethyst said.

 

“It's fine.” Steven said. “I've come to collect you because it's bedtime.” Amethyst explained. “Bed time?” Steven and Connie asked at the same time. “Yes bedtime c'mon.” Amethyst then took Steven's hand and Steven took Connie’s hand. The then walked back to the house.

 

When the go the house Amethyst tucked both Steven and Connie in Steven’ bed, them both blushing. But Amethyst sung a lullaby and they fell a sleep insanely. Amethyst smiled “Well this was fun.” Amethyst said morphing back to herself walked down stairs.

 

“Yes it was.” Pearl agreed, following her “You gonna keep that on P.” Amethyst asked Pointing to the diaper. “Well…” Pearl said, morphing her pants back on, the obvious bulge of diaper was there.

 

“I sure hope no one pulls down my pants.” Pearl said fackly. Amethyst giggled “Oh Hello Amethyst. How are you today?” Pearl asked. “I'm fine. You know what I'm in the mood for?” Amethyst asked. “No I don't. What is it?”

 

“I'm in the mood for a pantsing!” Amethyst then pulled down Pearls pants, re-revealing her diaper. Pearl fakeed gasped “Oh no. My diaper is exposed for all to see. I'm super embarrassed.” “I bet you are.” a voice said. The two looked over to see Garnet standing on the warp pad.

 

“G-g-garnet.” Pearl studded being to blush, she was frozen in place. “Uh we can explain.” Amethyst said. Garnet pulled out the mind control remote and headphones “I think I can guess.” she said.

 

Amethyst blushed “Yeah…” she said trailing off. “I’m guess Steven and Connie are in diapers to?” Garnet asked pointing to them. “Nothing but.” Amethyst admitted. Before Garnet could say anything, Pearl said “Its my fault.” catching both Garnet and Amethyst by surprise.

 

“It is?” they both said. “Yes it.” Pearl said pulling out a picture of Pearl wearing out a pink t shirt and diaper “When Rose wanted a baby, I obliged to be hers.” Pearl explained “The more we did it the more I liked it. And when she left I missed it.”

 

“I had no idea.” Garnet said “When I saw Amethyst diaper Steven. I knew it was my only chance to have it back. So when I could, I intervened. I'm sorry, just please don't hate me.” Pearl began to cry.

 

Garnet and Amethyst looked at eachother. “We don't hate you.” Garnet said. “You don't?” Pearl said. “No We don't. If you want to act like a baby then you can.” Garnet said. Pearl smiled “But.” Garnet said “There's still someone who needs to be punished.” she pointed to Amethyst.

 

“What for?” Amethyst asked nervously. “For mind controlling and humiliating Steven and Connie.” Garnet said, she then put the headphones on Amethyst's head. Now “lets see.” Garnet said “Let's started with something simple.”

 

Garnet the pressed the button “Morph you clothes into nothing but a diaper.” Garnet said. Amethyst did so, blushing, covering her breast “ok-ok. I've learn my lease. I won't do this again, just please don't any further.” Amethyst pleaded.

 

“Hmmmm.” Garnet thought “Nope.” she then pressed the button again “Morph on a pink dress.” Garnet said agony. Amethyst blushed as a pink frilly dress wrapped around her. “Ok that's it right?” Amethyst asked

 

“Make the bottom section shorter.” Garnet said. Amethyst blushed even over as the bottom part became short, exposing her diaper “Garnet!” Amethyst shouted “Alright one last thing.” Garnet said stuffing a box of laxatives in Amethyst mouth.

 

“Eat it.” Garnet said. Amethyst ate the hole box. suddenly they was a loud gurgle in Amethyst stomach, a loud * _FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT_ * was herd as Amethyst messed her diaper. When it was over the diaper lifter her a foot off the ground and looked like a bean bag.

 

“Uh I had an accident.” Amethyst said. “I'll say” Garnet said even she was surprised by how  much amethyst mesed. Before they could do anything there was a * _beep-beep_ * outside. “It's Connie s mom!” Pearl shouted.

 

“What do we do?” Amethyst asked. “I'll go out.” Garnet said, she then walked out the door and went down to talk to Connie's mom, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran. When Garnet came close to the care she rolled down the window.

 

“Oh Garnet could you get Connie for me?” Dr. Maheswaran asked. “Of course.” Garnet said pulling out the headphones “Here listen to some music while you wait.” “Oh thank you. My radio has broken” Dr. Maheswaran explained, putting on the headphones.

 

Garnet walked away whispering ‘Sleep’ in to the remote. Dr. Maheswaran fell back into her car asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dr. Maheswaran.” Garnet said a few minutes latter. “Hun wa?” Dr. Maheswaran said waking up “You dozed up.” Garnet explained. “Oh…” Dr. Maheswaran said “Well did you get Connie?” she asked.

 

“Look for yourself” Dr. Maheswaran did so looked through her rear view mirror. She saw Connie in a booster seat wearing a pink t shirt and diaper. Dr. Maheswaran smiled “Looks like my little girl had fun.” she said acting like it was completely normal.

 

“We also packed some of our diaper, she said she was running out.” Garnet explained. You didn't have to do that. My daughter dose this for fun. I know about Steven's ‘condition’” Dr. Maheswaran said.

 

“Don't worry about it. We can always get more.” Garnet insisted, she then pointed to the headphones “I need those back toe.” She said. “Oh yes of course.”  Dr. Maheswaran then giveing the headphones back to Garnet “Have a good evening.” She said closing the window and drives off.

 

Garnet waved as she drove off. “Nice one.” Amethyst said still wear her dress, but in a new diaper. “You know you can stop wearing that.” Garnet said “Nah, it's kinda grown on me.” Amethyst said.

 

Garnet rolled her eyes under her shades and headed back into the house, Amethyst followed. “How did it go?” asked Pearl, not wearing anything over her diaper. “Connie’s mom thinks Connie’s has a diaper fetish, and Steven is incontinent.” Garnet said.

 

“Oh woulfull!” Pearl said “So does this mean Steven s gonna stay in diapers?” Amethyst asked. It “means were all staying in diapers.” Garnet said, Morphing a diaper under her clothes. “You don't have to do that.” Pearl said.

 

“I think it will help all of us.” Garnet said, she then walked over to Steven. “Now, let's make our diaper boy need his diapers.” Garnet said putting the headphones on Steven. Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other a grinned.

 

* * *

 

Steven woke up in the morning “Man what a weird dream.” he said. Steven then felt weird, he looked down and saw that he had wet his diaper. “Aw man.” Steven said “Garnet!” he shouted. Garnet came out of her room, diaper exposed.

 

“Yes Steven?” Garnet asked “I need a change.” Steven said. “Onit.” Garnet said, she then walked to Steven’s room and grabbed a diaper, baby powder and wipes out of his dresser. “Hey Garnet, can I ask you a question?” Steven asked.

 

“Of course.” Garnet said unfolding Steven’s wet diaper. “Why do you guys wear diaper? Only Amethyst eats, but you and Pearl dont, so you don't need to use the bathroom. So why do you wear them?” Steven asked

 

“There cofdebule Steven.” Garnet said “They make us feel safe.” she added. “Oh.” Steven said still confused. “Besides, we wouldn't want you to feel left out because of your condition.” Garnet added, finished changing Steven’s diaper. Steven blushed.

 

Suddenly Pearl and Amethyst came out of Amethysts room, there diapers fully exposed. “Yo what up.” Amethyst said. “Not much.” Garnet said picking Steven up “Just changing are cutie pie.”

 

“Garnet!” Steven yelled, his blush growing. “Aw, ok.” Garnet said putting Steven down “Go get dressed.” Steven ran to his dresser. Garnet smiled, and walked to Pearl and Amethyst. “So is this our life now?” Amethyst asked.

 

“I think it will help us be more, relaxed.” Garnet answers. “Well I for one, am on board with this.” Pearl said. “Well you want to be a baby. So you opinion doesn't count.” Amethyst said. Pearl blushed.

 

“Don't be embarrassed Pearl.” Garnet said. “If you want to play baby you can.” she pointed to Amethyst “With a playmate.”. Amethyst blushed. “Ok I'm done.” Steven said. He was dressed in his normal outfit, with the bulge of his diaper visible.

 

“You look great.” Garnet said. Steven smiled and walked down to the gems “So what are we doing today?” he asked. “Well there is something you could do.” Garnet said. Steven looked excited.

 

“I've haven't been totally a nest about why Pearl wears diapers.” Garnet admitted. Steven looked a her confused “You see Pearl likes to pretend to be a baby.” Garnet explained.

 

Pearl blushed. “Really?” Stevens sked “Yes, your mom was my mommy.” Pearl explained. “Oh…” Steven said “Well what do you need me to do?” asked Steven. Pearl got on her knees and took Steven’s hand.

 

“What i’m saying is. Steven, will you be my daddy?” Pearl asked. “Of course I will.” Steven said. “Yaa.” Pearl said happily “I know a place in Amethyst's room. Come on daddy Steven.” Pearl then ran through the door.

 

“Pearl wait!” Steven yelled, Following her. Garnet smiled as the ran off, it looked like she didn't noticed Amethyst sneaking out the door. “We're are you going?” Garnet asked picking Amethyst up.

 

“Come on G” Amethyst said nervously “I don't wanna play baby. I'll go outside and humiliated myself and were call it even. Ok?” Amethyst pleaded. Garnet put a Pacifier In her mouth. “I think baby Pearl needs a playmate, more than you humiliating yourself.” Garnet said, she then walked after Pearl and Steven.

 

Amethyst sighted, thinking she shouldn't have touched that mind control device.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you probably wondering, "What the hell did i just read?" well I've always want to write and abdl Steven universe story. So I wrote this in between my other wrghting. I origanily titled this 'Steven's diaper humiliation' becaue thats what I wanted to happen. But as a I contenued writeing this it morphed into this. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you later.


End file.
